I Just Wanted You To Love Me
by xStarletx
Summary: Reids being stalked, is it by an Author climbing the Social Ranks or Someone else? When the Author is kidnapped by her phsycopathic ex boyfriend Reids past is brought to light. -- be kind Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Wanted You To Love Me**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic, please don't flame. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review. Oh, and for those who like Twilight I've got a new Twilight fic up that you might like. Check it out.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Raven A. Stallcroide had come out with a new novel, and once again Spencer Reid received a signed copy of the book with a note. The previous notes were something along the lines of 'Aren't you proud of me Spencer?' 'Do you like the book Spencer?' 'I miss you Spencer.' But this time, the note simply read 'I just wanted you to love me Spencer.' Coupled with the mysterious phone calls that consisted of five seconds of silence before the other line hung up had made him worry that maybe he had a stalker. Emily Prentiss, his co worker, leaned past him and ripped the book out of his hands.

"You got her new book? Aw and It's signed!" Emily cried, leafing through the pages in awe.

"You lucky bastard! Every time she comes out with a new book you get it, the day of the release, signed and everything. God I hate you!" Emily snarled throwing the book back at him. She was an uber fan, like Spencer she had all of Raven's novels, she bought them of course. Spencer on the other hand got them for free for some reason.

"I have no idea why though. I don't think I know her." Spencer replied. Emily shrugged at him, Morgan scoffed.

"You're getting free books, just be happy." Morgan snarled. Spence thought this over.

"Yea but the phone calls started around the same time." Spencer argued. Everyone turned to him with strange looks.

"You've been getting phone calls?" Morgan asked.

"Yea, no talking or anything just silence and the person hangs up." Spencer explained. Morgan chuckled.

"Sounds like you've got a stalker." Morgan teased. Spencer didn't find this fun.

"I never have any normal fans."

"Ok guys we have a call." Hotch called walking out of the office.

"Where are we going?"

"No where, we're staying right here." Hotch replied.

--

"This is Dalen Conforti. About two years ago he was caught and convicted for the murders of seventeen hookers, over the span of four years, starting when he was sixteen."JJ explained.

"He was reliving the death of his mother, who was a hooker, she was killed by her pimp." Spencer put it out there. "If he's been convicted what's the case?"

"He broke out of prison a week ago."

"And the killings started again?" Spencer questioned again.

"No, his ex-girlfriend went missing. Her friend called it in yesterday." JJ explained.

"So what is so important about that?" Morgan asked.

"It's important because his ex-girlfriend was the one who turned him in two years ago. As soon as she heard he got out she moved in with her friend, and started carrying a gun. Last night she went back to her apartment to get something. When she didn't come back, her friend assumed she had stayed there. Neighbors found the door open the next morning, the room was turned upside down like she put up a fight." JJ described, she was handing out photos, putting pictures up on the white board. Emily

"He slept with the hookers, and killed them all in the same night. What makes you think that his M.O. is going to change?" Emily asked.

"She got a letter from him a week. Details about what was going on inside, what his plans were when he got out. He kept saying he's in love with her, asking her how she could betray him. Sometime he wrote death threats and then apologized for his rashness." JJ Explained, handing out laminated copies of the letters.

"So he's probably planned a revenge, kidnapped her to make her see how much she loves him. Probably going to hold her somewhere, somewhere that meant something to the two of them. He probably won't kill her until she upsets him or he realizes that she'll never love him." Gideon suddenly interrupted walking into the room.

"Who's the girl we're looking for?" Spencer asked.

"Her name is Raven Stallcroide. She's made her living writing novels." JJ explained. Emily gasped Spencer could only wonder, if the author had been stalking him had just been kidnapped who had called that morning? Was it two different people? But if it was two different people why send him novels he had no interest in? Sure the novels were good, but she wasn't his favorite author, so why those novels in particular?

* * *

**I know it's short. I will try to make the other chapters longer. Don't forget to Review!!! =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Wanted You To Love Me**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Have you figured it out yet? Lol If you haven't you will in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Reid sat staring at the picture pushed in front of him. The picture of the Author he had never seen a picture of before was shaking between his fingers. For some reason she was familiar, something about her layered shoulder length hair, those big brown eyes her small pointy nose. Everything about her was familiar, like an old memory just waiting to pop up. He just couldn't place her. Suddenly he was aware that Gideon was trying to talk to him.

"Pardon?" Reid replied, looking up to Gideon.

"You're looking at that picture as if it holds all the answers." Gideon repeated. Reid shocked.

"Her new book came out today, but she went missing yesterday? Then how did Reid get a new book? We were all certain it was Raven sending the books." Emily mused in the background. Reid didn't want this to be about his stalker, he wanted this to be about finding the unsub before he killed Raven.

"Well maybe the publisher will know something about that." Morgan offered.

"Good you can check that out." Hotch ordered, "Emily I want you to come with me, we're going to check out her friend, and Gideon and Reid will go to her apartment." Everyone nodded and then disappeared to do what they were ordered to do.

--

Morgan walked into the small publishing firm an easily found the person in charge of Raven's novels. Ms. Tartan was a small stout woman with a hooked nose and thin lips.

"You're here about Raven." She stated. Morgan nodded.

"We were looking into this book. It arrived this morning." Morgan whispered, handing the bound book to the publisher. Ms. Tartan opened up to the first page and then handed it back.

"She always sends the first two batches of the freshly printed books to Spencer Reid and Dianna Reid." Ms. Tartan replied. Morgan was a little surprised by this, she sent a book to Reid's mom too?

"Why those two?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Ms. Tartan responded. "Now, unless you plan to use this book to find her, I suggest you look somewhere else for my missing writer. She owes me one more novel."

--

Emily stared at the small dangerously thin, nervous girl standing in front of her. She looked only to be nineteen maybe twenty. Her blue eyes were rimmed with black circles from lack of sleep. She was definitely afraid. Her name was Sarah and she was Raven's best friend

"How long have you known Raven?" Hotch asked.

"About four years." Sarah whispered.

"And she came to stay with you when Dalen escaped?" Emily asked, trying to clarify.

"Yes, she was so scared he'd come to kill her. He was furious when she turned him in. But what else was she going to do? He handed her the murder weapon and told her to hide it." Sarah cried, as if trying to defend her friend.

"It makes perfect sense Sarah, what made her go back to her apartment?" Emily asked.

"Her pictures, she wanted her pictures." Sarah cried. "The only picture she had left of her stupid brother, the jackass that dropped her in that stupid boot camp when she got to embarrassing for him. I begged her not to go, but she needed that picture. She was afraid that he'd take it and it's all that she has left of her family."

"She has a family?" Hotch asked.

"Her mother's in a psyche ward, and her brother works for some level of the government, he doesn't talk to her." Sarah explained. Hotch immediately took out his phone.

"Garcia, I need you to look up the name Raven A. Stallcroide." He then thanked Sarah for her time, and then took Emily back to the car. Sure enough Garcia called back.

"Hey Hotch, up until about 3 years ago she didn't exist. It says it moved from Scotland, but there's nothing else on her." Garcia stated.

"But Sarah said that she's known Raven for four years." Emily whispered, Garcia was on speaker phone she had heard everything.

"Sarah was in and out of foster care, she was sent to a Quarters Boot Camp in Las Vegas Nevada for two years." Garcia offered up.

"So she must have met Raven there. Who did she bunk with?" Hotch asked.

"No Raven but there is a… Oh My God…"

--

Reid stood in the open space, he could see a water fixture outside in the courtyard, he could see it outside the window.

"Looks like we found your stalker." Gideon whispered. Reid moved into a room off of the living room, in it was a typewriter and a wall filled with pictures and articles of him and his team. On the desk were rows of photos in various frames. At the near front was a frame he recognized. He picked it up and found that he felt like his breath had been knocked out of his chest. There she was, Raven A. Stallcroide, only in the way he finally remembered her. Long dark black hair, the same pointy nose and that smug smile that her lips turned up into. Spencer felt his heart skip a beat, now it all it made sense now, why she was sending him the books, why she was calling him and hanging up, why she sent the notes with the book. His stalker wasn't a stalker at all, and worst of all he knew exactly who she was.

Gideon came in from behind him, Spencer quickly pocketed the small picture.

"Are you ok Spencer? You look like you've seen a ghost? Do you finally recognize her?"

"No, not at all." Spencer lied.

* * *

**=O oh no! He lied! Who do you think she is?? =P Neways don't forget to review! - tell me Should Raven die at the end or live to stalk another day? =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Just Wanted You To Love Me**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: well here it is the next installment. How do you think it is so far? Don't forget to Review, so far I've only got one vote on keeping Raven alive, I need to know what everyone else thinks, shall this bee a happy ending, or a tragedy? Review PPLZ**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The team was a little concerned with Reid didn't come back with Gideon.

"Where is he?" Hotch demanded, he had this feeling about his that made it impossible to look him in the eye if you were guilty.

"He said he had a friend he wanted to visit. Said this reminded him of her." Gideon replied.

"There may be a possible link between him and the victim." Morgan explained.

"Well sure there is, her apartment is covered with Pictures and articles of him all over her walls. Obviously she's his stalker." Gideon retorted. Morgan looked like he was going to say more, but he got his call from Garcia.

"You're on speaker phone baby cakes."

"Ok, Angel Fish. So on a hunch based on that list of detainees I ran the victims DNA against any national databases and got three hits. One in the criminal database, one in Child services for the city of Las Vegas and one in Missing persons. I'm scanning over everything now. You might want to pay attention to the person who filled the missing persons report." Garcia listed out. Everyone turned to the fax, a picture of a younger, darker haired Raven came out but the name underneath read Scarlet Avalon Reid.

"Her last names Reid?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, we think she maybe connected to our Reid." JJ explained.

"Reid is a common surname." Gideon argued.

"Be that as it may, according to the Missing Persons report, a Dr. Spencer Reid is the one who reported her missing, ran away from the boot camp." Emily read out.

"Call Reid." Hotch demanded.

**

Reid silenced his phone he'd call the BAU later. He had flowers in one hand, with a trembling hand he knocked on the door. He fidgeted in the silence trying to perfect his appearance, God knows why. A small blonde answered the door, she looked nervous to begin with, but once she got a good look at him she was suddenly angry.

"Well well, the great Spencer Reid is at my door." She snarled.

"You know my name." Reid stated more then asked.

"Of course I do, she never shuts up about you." She replied.

"So you do know Scarlet, or Raven, whatever her name is." Reid asked, stumbling over the right words.

"Yea I know her, she's my best friend. She goes by Scarlet mostly, just not out in public." She replied.

"Uh, can I come in?" Reid asked.

"What ever for? You know she's missing right? Your team was here earlier so I figured you know. Also figured you put the pieces together sooner. So much for being a super genius." The girl snarled. Scarlet definitely didn't tell her nice things about him.

"How do you know who my team is?"

"Your mother of course, she writes to Scarlet, and Scarlet visits whenever she can. Which is more then we can say for you." She growled. Spencer turned red then it hit him.

"Wait, my mother knew she wasn't missing? Why didn't she tell me?" Spencer asked.

"Scarlet told her that you had some secret government agency looking for her. You know how your mother is." She replied.

"Can I come in please?" Spencer asked again.

"Sure. I'm Sarah by the way." She whispered, moving aside to let him in. Reid smiled and stepped into the apartment.

**

Sometime later, a great deal later, fifteen missed calls later, Spencer made it back to the BAU headquarters.

"Where were you?" Hotch demanded, for the first time he got up in Spencer's face, and for the first time he was scared of his Coworker.

"I went to go see Sarah." Spencer stammered out, trying to back away.

"And when were you going to tell us that the victim we were looking for is your sister Reid?" Hotch demanded to know. Spencer gulped.

"I had rather hoped you hadn't deduced the connection yet." Spencer whispered. Hotch looked furious.

"You deliberately held back pertinent information to the case." Hotch screamed. Spencer once again tried to back away, his desk was blocking him.

"I didn't recognize her, not until, until I found this." Spencer whispered taking the picture out of his coat pocket. He handed Hotch the picture of him and Scarlett as children. Her hair up in pig tails, he flying kite, and her tiny four year old arms wrapped around his six year old chest giving him a hug in a way only she knew how.

"She's your sister how is that even possible. No matter how long I was away from my family I could always recognize them." Hotch snarled. "And you have a photographic memory."

"I don't know how to explain it, that blonde looked familiar but I never would have guess Scarlet would change her name and her hair. Scarlet hated blondes, said they were impossible to hang around. Scarlet ran away, I never thought she'd come back. Not after everything I did." Spencer explained.

"I think we need to know what happened, we'll need Sarah to fill in the blanks." Hotch explained handing back the picture. Spencer looked down at the frozen faces, he wasn't smiling, he never did when she hugged him, but he could see the joy on her face. Not because he had gotten her broken kite to fly, but because he had taken the time out of his studies to play with her. Spencer felt, for some illogical reason, that he might just cry. He never realized how much he missed having his little sister around.

**

"You said you'd always love me, and yet you turned me in." He whispered, she was bound but he had taken out the gag.

"You're not going to hurt me Dalen." She whispered, she was putting up a brave front, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He smiled.

"No, you're right, I'm not going to hurt you. Not yet anyways." Dalen snarled turning away from her.

"Let me loose Dalen, I won't run away. I promise, I'll stay with you this time." She pleaded. He laughed.

"After you turned me in last time? You think I'd trust you like that again?" He growled to her.

"I told you, I was scared. Scared that you loved those hookers more than me. I didn't want you to hurt anyone else." She pleaded.

"Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet." He whispered, heading towards her with the large cutting knife. "You're not sorry, not truly sorry. Not yet."

* * *

**OMG IS SHE GONNA DIE? YOU DECIDE!!!!**

**For all of those that Guessed she was his little sister, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE WON A VIRTUAL COOKIE *gives cookie***

**Don't forget to review, tell me if she should live of die!!!! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Just Wanted You To Love Me**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: WOW I've got a lot of people alerting this story, but here's a question for all of those people that took the time to alert why didn't you friggen REVIEW! I understand you want to make sure you know when you the next chapter is up, and I guess that means you like it, but WTF? Reivew too? So if I get a million more emails that say I've got more alerts and like NO reviews, I will seriously stop writing this story… for like a month. I swear! Review People! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ried was sitting next to Sarah in the interrogation room, Hotch was sitting in front of them.

"Is the interrogation room really necessary?" Ried asked, he didn't like being on the receiving end of the interrogation.

"Just start from the beginning." Hotch demanded. Reid took a deep breath.

"She was born two years after I was, I was two at the time, apparently we didn't get a long, I tried to smother her with a teddy bear. When we were older Scarlet always wanted to do stuff with me but I wasn't very athletic like her and never wanted to, I wanted to stay in and read books. When I turned eighteen I put my mother n the psychiatric ward, and I gave Scarlet to child services. She was sixteen, she begged me to take her with me, she screamed for me when they tried to take her away I just got in my car and drove away. She was in and out of foster care for a year, she was constantly causing trouble, met up with some guy, I never found out his name. After she got caught stealing I figured the best way to deal with her was to send her to this boot camp for detainees. I thought it would be character building, that it would teach her rules, when she half way through her last year there she up and ran away and I never saw her again." Reid whispered.

"Ok, let me start with that guy you never got the name of. His name is Galen, her kidnapper, he met her at her first home, he has some crazy obsession with Gone with the Wind. His mom was a hooker you see and whenever she brought guys over, or had to go out to do her stuff she'd put on Gone with the Wind for him to watch. Obviously he got a little obsessed with Scarlet, said she looked like Scarlet O'Hara. Now the reason she started to get into trouble was because he told her that if she got arrested you would have to come to the hearing. She just wanted to see you again Spencer." Sarah snarled, glaring at Reid, Reid could only look away from her.

"Please continue Sarah." Hotch demanded. She nodded.

"I met Scarlet when she came to the boot camp. I had already been there for a year, we became instant friends. It didn't take her long to adjust, she was good at doing what she was told, she wasn't really a behavioral problem. She did notice that I was often covered in bruises, it didn't take her long to figure out that one of the younger sergeants was raping me. She went to the dean about it, without my knowledge, and the dean didn't believe her. He was going to kill me, she told me it would be ok, that we would be leaving that night. Around midnight, I heard him coming for me, but we were already packed, it was then I realized she had a second plan. We hid in the supply cabinet as he looked for us, she had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep me from breathing to loudly. I still don't know what it was that kept her so calm. One of the girls caught him in our bunk and called for a superior, he got caught trying to strangle her, during the commotion we ran outside. Galen was outside the fence waiting for us with a car. We hopped in and drove far away. A month later someone recognized Scarlet and sent the police to our apartment where we were living, we didn't think you'd file a missing persons report you see. After that Scarlet and I went to Scotland to start a new life, Galen stayed behind, he had a job there in Phoenix. He did get us fake passports though, just for the trip to Scotland." Sarah explained.

"Why Scotland?" Reid asked.

"It's where your dad was. He helped us out. Then Scarlet dyed her hair, changed her name, all after she got that first book published. I do believe she sends you a copy every time a new book gets published."

"Yes she does." Reid whispered.

"Bet you had no idea what you were getting them for." Sarah teased. Reid blushed. "You know for a Super genius you aren't so bright."

Gideon came skidding into the room.

"Someone spotted Scarlet with Galen, there were heading towards Georgia." Gideon cried.

"He's taking her to where Scarlet O'Hara was based?" Sarah asked.

"Well he is obsessed with Gone with the Wind." Reid reasoned out.

"He's also dyed her hair back to the original color." Gideon explained.

"He's trying to recreate their past!" Sarah cried.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked.

"When she came back from Scotland, before she knew Galen was the Prostitute killer, they went to Georgia to look at the authentic Scarlet O'Hara house form the movie. It was an anniversary thing." Sarah explained.

"Where did they stay?" Morgan asked.

"Some Cabin, I don't know where." Sarah replied.

"That's alright Sarah, we'll find them. I suggest you stay here, just in case our source was wrong. We don't want him to get you too." Morgan advised. As Reid went by Sarah grabbed his arm.

"You bring her back you hear?" She snarled Reid nodded and followed after his team. He was going to bring her home, there were no other options. He had finally found his sister, he wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

**OK When you press that Green button REVIEW, don't just Alert, if you're taking the time to Alert you had better Review right after! There's an option to review and alert at the same time! I know! I do happen to Review and alert quite a few stories! REVIEW PPL REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Just Wanted You To Love Me**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here you are my readers =) I know I took a while but I stopped writing fanfiction and starting writing my own little novel. Well it's not little I just finished the 5****th**** chapter and it's up to like 70 pages, by the time I'm done this I have a feeling I'll be well over 200 pages, maybe one day I'll get it published =P who knows. But here is the next installment, only one more after this and then it's done. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Scarlet had made dinner for them, and cleaned up the little cottage while he was out. He had locked all the doors and for added measure had chained her to the post standing in the middle of the room. She could get to the washroom the kitchen and the bedroom, but she wouldn't be able to get out any of the windows, not far anyways. She heard the car drive up, she hoped it was someone coming to help her, but Dalen came through the door. Damn it didn't Spencer know she was in trouble? Hadn't he figured out the clues she had left him?

"What did you make?" Dalen asked her.

"Chicken." Scarlet responded sullenly.

"I brought you flowers." Dalen offered. Scarlet took them in her hands. "Put them in water."

"I can't get the vase unless you unchain me." Scarlet explained. Dalen sized her up for a moment as if wondering if he could trust her. Scarlet shrouded herself the semblance of innocence, Dalen seemed to have believed her. He unlocked her chains and Scarlet busied herself with the vase and the flowers. When she was done, she served him the chicken and the food and then went back for the vase. She stood behind him the vase in her hands, he was already eating. With all the strength she possessed she brought it crashing down on his head.

--

They had flown to Georgia within the hour. Dalen was taking Scarlet to some Cabin they vacationed in, apparently they were going into the woods, and Spencer hated the woods. The minutes seemed to trickle by as the car sped towards the Cabin where he was damned sure his sister was awaiting a rescue from her brother… or at least from the local police force. The logical thing to remember was that she had no idea that Spencer knew she was in the country let alone kidnapped, but she must at least be hoping that he had figured it out and was coming for her and if she wasn't well she was in for one big surprise.

They stopped off to pick up local law enforcement and to fill them in on the situation before heading up to the cabin. It was nightfall by the time they got up there, and Spencer was antsy, had Dalen seen them coming, was she even still alive? Spencer stopped himself in that thought, she had to be alive, she just had to be.

Everyone was inching towards the house, guns drawn ready to shoot if necessary. They were told that there was the possibility of a hostage situation. Spencer was antsy; he was ready to break down the door himself, something he was not accustomed to. Spencer was a think, not a fighter that was what Morgan was for. Sure enough Morgan kicked in the door five seconds later, but before he could shout 'Clear' Spencer broke into the room gun handy.

It looked like the room had been through a natural disaster. There was the remnant of a glass vase by the table, where it looked like they had been eating dinner. Most of whatever they were eating had been cast onto the floor, chairs were over turned, the table was laying in pieces on the floor as if someone's back and broken it in half. Feathers from what was probably a pillow or the mattress were drifting lazily around the room. Holes from a shot gun were in the walls, some blood was found in drops leading out the back door and into the woods.

"No one's here." Morgan stated.

"Way to go Capitan obvious. Of course she's not here, she ran into the woods." Spencer cried. Morgan didn't look the least bit insulted, but he did look angry.

"Why not head towards the town?" Hotch asked him.

"She liked the woods, climbing trees, she liked being out in nature, she used to go for walks in the Vegas deserts, she'd disappear for hours I was always worried she'd get lost out there or something and we'd never find her but she'd always come home." Spencer explained.

"Yes but where would she be heading?" Hotch asked him. Spencer paused to think about it. He remembered the fountain in front of Scarlet's apartment.

"Water." Spencer suddenly cried. "Scarlet always love water, she's heading towards a water source. She's been here before; she'll know where she's going!" Morgan opened a map, he found where they were, and then located the river running through the section, it broke off into a pooling lake, not very big, but pretty deep.

"That's where she's going!" Spencer cried pointing at the spot on the map.

"Ok, then that's where we're going. But be advised, you make a crack at me like that again and I'll crack your head against the wall." Morgan warned. Spencer gulped and agreed. Everyone rushed to their cars, only to be told that specific area couldn't be reached by car, they could drive along the path till a certain point, and the rest would be on foot.

The drive wasn't very long, and the woods were dark meaning that they would need flashlights, Spencer never liked the dark, add the woods and it was damned near terrifying.

"I can't believe Raven A. Stallcroide is your sister! We could like hang on a regular basis! I'm going to meet her in person! Genius must run in your family." Emily blathered.

"We need to find her first." Morgan reminded her.

"Movement up ahead!" Hotch called, he signaled somewhere to their left, everyone quieted down heading straight for the motion, even if it was an animal. In the silence a deafening boom echoed, well animals didn't have guns. Everyone opened fire; the indistinguishable grunt of a man hit by a bullet halted anymore firings. Everyone moved forward, Galen lay with his hand clutching his side, his black hair was screwed up, he was bleeding somewhere on his head, glass seemed to be stuck in his cheek. His clothes were ripped; there were scratch marks on his bare skin, like on his neck, and bite mark on his arms.

"Looks like Scarlet fought back." Morgan snarled subduing the man. He wasn't too badly injured just grazed. He would live.

"Like it helped. She's dead." Galen growled. In a fury he had never felt before Spencer hit him, sending him sprawling to the ground regardless of Morgan's grip on him.

"That's for touching my sister. You had better not try it again." Spencer warned. Galen scoffed but allowed himself to be pulled away. Spencer turned back to the forest, it was too dark to see anything, but no one had found a body yet. Spencer kept walking, he heard Hotch calling for him but he continued his pace quickening until he was running through the trees. He had no idea where he was going anymore, but he ran until he couldn't run any further. As he leant over gasping for a breath he heard a peculiar sound. Though he was desperately in need of the air, Spencer held his breath; sure enough the sound of running water could be heard. So he began to move again, walking through the trees and out into the blue moonlight filled clearing. Standing knee deep in the moving waters of a small branch of the river was Scarlet; blood was pooling around her feet, and diffusing into the water. The light shone on her black hair as if she were a urethral goddess of some sort of fairy queen. She turned to him; there were powder burns on her cheek. She smiled at him, and then collapsed into the water.

"SCARLET!" Spencer cried, rushing forward, ignoring the pain in the side, or the drag of the water. He caught his sister in his arms and pulled her to the side. He held her unmoving form to his chest.

"Don't leave, don't leave. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave." Spencer chanted. Scarlet didn't respond, he didn't know if she ever would.

* * *

**REVIEW! Remember only one more chapter yet and this one comes to a close... did i mention it was a short one? but if you really enjoy it i may think of a sequel to this with Scarlet and Spencer and such what do you think? Review and tell me what you think, if i don't get a lot of interest i won't do it, so you better tell me!!!!! I'll remind you next chapter but don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Just Wanted You To Love Me**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here it is! The last chapter! Review and tell me how much you liked it! So you guys know, there's going to be a second Criminal Minds fic, I don't think Scarlet is going to be in it, but look out for it anyways. Then I'll be doing a NCIS/Criminal minds crossover, involving characters from my NCIS fic and this one… so look for that one too! Just look at my profile I should tell you what's going on! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

She looked so small in the hospital bed, but she would live and that was all that mattered. The BAU had his mother and Sarah flown into Georgia and stood with him looking in at Scarlet who was sleeping peacefully an IV in her arm.

"She'll be ok." Spencer told the ladies beside him. "She'll be a little rattled, but she's ok."

"She's strong. I'm not the least bit surprised she fought back." Sarah whispered proudly.

"You're not going to send her to that facility she told me about? I won't let you." His mother warned him. Spencer realized that Scarlet must have told her that he was going to put her in a similar facility to hers. "She's a good girl Spencer, don't punish her."

"No, I'm not going to put her in any facility." He assured her.

"Well I'm going to go sit with her. Are you coming?" Sarah asked. Spencer shook his head. He wasn't ready for this.

Down the hall his team was congregating.

"She's gonna be ok!" Morgan cried clapping a hand to Spencer's shoulder. "Mozel Tof!"

"Do you think she'll give me an autograph? I brought all my books!" Emily asked.

"Well she's still asleep." Spencer told them.

"Aren't you going to go sit with her?" Hotch asked him. Spencer shook his head.

"I don't think she'll want to see me. I was a pretty horrible brother." Spencer replied, he didn't look at Gideon when he said this, in fear of being analyzed. Spencer should have known he'd do it anyways. Gideon took him aside from the others, no doubt for a pep talk.

"You're sister was reaching out to you. Her books, they're all about you, an older brother that comes to the rescue when his little sister is in trouble. You're her hero, you always have been, go be her hero." Gideon advised. Spencer took it in, and glanced back to Gideon's reassuring face. Spencer took a deep breath and walked over to her room, he paused at her door.

"Hi Scarlet." He whispered to her.

--

4 months later

Spencer sat at his desk reviewing the paper work he had just filled out. From behind someone put their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" The person inquired. Spencer put his hands to the hands covering his eyes, his finger tips tracing over the familiar soft skin and small scars.

"Hello Scarlet you're early." He told her. Scarlet dropped her hands from his eyes, and leant over his shoulder.

"But you're just doing paperwork, I know you want to drop that and hang out with your favorite sister." She told him. Spencer laughed.

"You're my only sister Scarlet." He reminded her.

"Oh! Scarlet! I've got your new book!" Emily cried rushing her. Scarlet smiled, she was used to Emily's behavior towards her, but she had hoped Emily would stop shrieking whenever she saw her.

"I sent you a signed copy did you get it?" Scarlet asked her. Emily nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Emily cried locking her in a big bear hug.

"We all got one." Morgan reminded her. Emily scowled at him

"Are you guys going for lunch?" Emily asked them. Scarlet nodded.

"Would you like to come?" Spencer asked her. Emily's smile widened, and she quickly ran to get her stuff.

"Does that invitation count for me too?" Morgan asked.

"Sure thing hot stuff." Scarlet teased. Behind her Spencer shuddered and she giggled, no doubt noticing the response. Spencer ran into Hotch's office where Gideon and he were conversing.

"We're going out for lunch would you like to come?" He asked. Hotch and Gideon exchanged glances and from the bullpen they heard Scarlet's loud airy laugh. They smiled at him.

"We'll catch up." Hotch assured him. Spencer turned away. Gideon turned to Hotch.

"Seems having a little sister around has given Spencer a new found sense of happiness." Hotch mused.

"Family is can do that to a person, especially if it's be missing for some time." Gideon replied.

"Well at least neither of them are alone anymore." Hotch replied, standing to get a coat.

"They were never alone Hotch, they were just weren't whole." Gideon said to him. Hotch agreed, then they left, making sure to turn the light off.

* * *

**The End.**

**Don't forget to review, tell your friends hopefully you won't mind it was so short =( Thanks for reading guys. You were great! Check out my other fics!**


End file.
